mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Owner's server
Owner's server is where the events of The MC Story take place. It is an SMP server which can sometimes give new players a random item or piece of equipment to aid them, example, Trock recieves Golden Boots when he first arrives. The server has appeared in every single episode of The MC Story, and also in the second season of Virtis Tales. Players Many players have played on the server, however during the times in which Mob Destructor was in control, the player count decreased drastically. During the time where Virtis and Razer63 were in control, some players left but most joined Razer's army. Calious, Gold, Owner, and Titan_309 are the only four of the main crew to have been on the server prior to the comic's prequel. Red joined at the start of the prequels, Trock at the beginning of Season One, Friendly during Season One and Perfume Crandy during Season Three. Mob Destructor, Frost and Anfinious were also all on the server before the prequels, although Frost was not associated with Mob Destructor before Season One. It's implied that Mysterious One has also been on the server for a long time. Other characters in the series are not known. History The server was created prior to Beta 1.8, and has a main city in which most players live in harmony. After using hacks from The Virtis Project, Mob Destructor takes over the console and controls the server under his rule, and is rebelled against by Trock, Red, Gold, Calious, Owner, Friendly, Perfume Crandy and several others. After Microsoft accidentally patch Herobrine into the game, he infects the server and takes over, before Trock, Red and Friendly find a way to stop him. At this point, Mob Destructor's hacks were already brought to Mojang's attention, so they remove Herobrine and the hacks, allowing Owner to regain control and restore the server. The server is the first to be targeted by hacking group Virtis, due to Mob Destructor's history on the server. They take over the server, testing out many powers and abilities on the server, such as reverting the world and player data back to an old point, before leaving to acquire other servers and games to control under their rule. As a result of the Virtis take over, Razer63 is left in charge and turns the server into a state of war, forcing players to join his army and killing opposers. Owner, Trock, Red, Gold, Calious, Mob Destructor and Friendly, the former operators, race against Razer to acquire some operating supplies hidden prior to Virtis' take over. During the race, Razer kills Owner and Friendly, and the former operators kill several army members. When the army discard Razer, who then flees, Virtis member Yldir joins the server, and Mob Destructor double crosses the gang. Yldir eventually is apprehended by the FBI after Anti Virtis successfully obtain leaks of him. Yldir then reveals the identities and locations of Perseus and Nodis under interrogation, and the three go to temporary hacker jail before expecting to go to prison for life. Owner after two months regains control and Mob Destructor is imprisoned in a bedrock hut in order to taunt him. Linked with Overlord's server After Virtis escape jail with Ultimate Overlord, they use their Link technology to merge the server with Overlord's, connecting the worlds at ungenerated ends. As the Link opens, few players notice various portals, some reporting it to admin Gold. During this time, Mob Destructor uses Owner's pet mule Bessie to escape the bedrock prison and enters his underground experiments dump by accident, using the 'booth of immortality' inside to obtain permanent regeneration. Virtis fully open the Link, causing mass earthquakes. Virtis reveal themselves to Owner, who is horrified, before a massive portal shockwave fully establishes the merge, sending all entities to random places across the map. Category:Servers